tokotasfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunting
=What is Hunting?= Hunting is a group activity in which you can earn pelts through artwork and literature. These pelts can be redeemed for Toko Tokens. Any Tokota can participate in hunting, regardless of hierarchy status, award status, etc. Please check the group's front page for information on hunting season. =How to Hunt= First Step Create a hunting journal. You can put this in sta.sh writer or have it public. This will be a "bank" of all your caught prey items. All you need in the content of the journal is at the very minimum a thumbnail or link to your tokota's import sheet. TokoTime or an admin of Tokotas will comment with prey bounty whenever you have caught something. This is your only official proof. If you delete the journal, all of your earned prey items will no longer be valid. Comments from anyone other than TokoTime or an admin of Tokotas are not valid. Second Step Draw a full body image of your Tokota hunting one of these prey animals. The animals available are divided into seasons and sizes: Spring March, April, May Small Animals *Rabbits *Fox Large Animals *Bear *Deer *Mountain Goats Summer June, July, August Small Animals *Lynx *Coyote Large Animals *Bear *Caribou *Seal Fall September, October, November Small Animals *Rabbits *Fox Large Animals *Bear *Deer *Mountain Goats Winter December, January, February Small Animals *Lynx *Coyote Large Animals *Bear *Caribou *Seal You may take artistic liberties with these, including background, location, style, etc. Image must be relatively clean and colored. *The maximum number of Tokotas you can hunt with in one picture is five. You may include other tokotas in the image if you wish, but only up to five may be judged. *At least 80% of the Tokota must be visible in order to be valid. *The prey animal must be at least 25% visible to be valid. *Handler is not required. *Images are rolled 100% randomly unless enhancing items are used. *You may draw your tokota approaching, stalking, or bringing down the animal. You are not required to include violence or blood. *Images must be one panel, comic pages will be rolled as one hunt. Please submit each image separately. *A semi-complex background is required (doesn't have to be extremely fancy, but more than just ground shapes/blobs/gradient) *Images must be at least 300x300 px in size. Alternatively, you may use literature to create an entry. This entry must be at least 1250 words, and be relevant to the situation/hunting process. Make sure you fill the following information in the artist's comments: Link to import sheet: Link to (hunting/fishing/exploring) journal: Items/Companions: Defects/Health Issues: Third Step Submit to the group, under the Hunting folder, then await the administrators' roll for prey rarity and quantity for your hunt. You will receive a comment on your hunting journal telling you what you received! Your prey can be redeemed for TT (Toko Tokens!) at the trading post, which you can use to buy benefits and boosters for your Tokotas! ---- =Tribe Hunting= Please note: '''Tribe hunting will only be unlocked once your tribe has reached 500 TP. Tribemates have the option of hunting together, and including each other's Tokotas for extra benefits and even different prey types later on. Each tribe hunt earns a benefit of +2 HP onto the base HP. 50% of the earnings from your tribe hunts will go to '''the bank account of the tribe you are in. Even if you leave the tribe, the tribe will be able to redeem your image. How do you Hunt with your Tribe? Either collaborate a standard hunting image (or standard hunting literature) (see above) with your tribemate, featuring at least one of your respective Tokotas, or create an image including at least two of your tribemates' Tokotas. Your image (or writing) must only include Tokotas in your tribe; you may not add a friend's Tokota into the image if they are not in the same tribe. Additional prey animals are available for Tribe Hunting: Small Animals *TBA Large Animals *Musk Ox *Elk *Moose Do not submit to the regular hunting folder. Instead, submit it to Tribe Hunting. If you submit it to the regular hunting folder, it will be rolled as a regular hunting image. Make sure you fill the following information in the artist's comments: Link to import sheets: Link to (hunting/fishing/exploring/caving) tracker: Link to Tribe group: Tribe bonuses: Items/Companions/Traits: Defects/Health Issues: ---- =F.A.Q= What if I sell a tokota with unredeemed prey prizes? Prey prizes, just like the TT you can redeem them for, belong to the current owner, but may be transferred to other players with permission from the owner. What if I commissioned someone to hunt with my tokota for me? That's fine. Prey prizes go to whoever currently owns the tokota in question. What if there is more than one tokota in the picture? Prey will be rolled separately, and each tokota must have a listed hunting journal. How does blindness affect my Tokotas hunting score? If a tokota is blind, it will have a 5% increased fail rate for a hunt.